Sandiwara Cinta
by miiyamii
Summary: Seharusnya sejak awal aku menjaga hatiku. Aku tahu kami tidak nyata. Aku dan dia ada untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka—para penggemar film kami. Persaingan dalam industry hiburan terkutuk ini, memaksa kami untuk memanipulasi segala hal. Termasuk perasaan dan status hubungan. Semakin banyak kami membuat berita-picisan-bodoh, maka kami akan semakin dikenal dunia. AU. OOC. Young Adult.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU. OOC. Semi adult story.**

**.**

_**Hyuuga Hinata—**_

_Seharusnya sejak awal aku menjaga hatiku. Aku tahu kami tidak nyata. Aku dan dia ada untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka—para penggemar film kami. Persaingan dalam industry hiburan terkutuk ini, memaksa kami untuk memanipulasi segala hal. Termasuk perasaan dan status hubungan. Semakin banyak kami membuat berita-picisan-bodoh, maka kami akan semakin dikenal dunia._

_Sungguh, tidak bermaksud memuji kemampuan aktingku sendiri. Aku dan dia adalah actress dan actor yang hebat, di dalam film, saat berakting, kami mendapatkan chemistry sebagai pasangan kekasih. Dan diluar film, kami bahkan dapat menipu mata jutaan penggemar. Mereka mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih di dunia nyata. Menggelikan. Seandainya saja mereka tahu kalau kami sedang berakting. _

_Film pertama dan kedua kami yang diangkat dari novel erotic best seller, trilogi romantis, selama kurang lebih dari tiga minggu, menduduki puncak box office movie. Itu film yang sangat menguras emosi. Walau terkesan menyinetron dan melodramatis, aku tidak mengerti kenapa film dengan alur seperti itu bisa memiliki banyak penggemar. _

_Berkisah tentang seorang aktris bernama __**Nohara Rin, **__yang diam-diam jatuh cinta pada __**Hatake Kakashi, **__actor lawan mainnya dalam sebuah film. Namun sayang, Rin harus memendam perasaannya dalam-dalam, karena Kakashi telah lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada __**Yuuhi Kurenai, **__yang tak lain adalah sahabat dekat Rin. _

_Rasa sakit hati Rin, Kakashi yang mengejar cinta Kurenai, dan juga keputusasaan Rin, ketika tahu bahwa Kurenai menerima cinta Kakashi, mewarnai kisah cinta yang dibumbui cerita erotic itu. Di saat Rin menyerah, keluar dari industry perfilman, dan pergi ke tempat kakeknya di India untuk menenangkan diri. Kakashi justru hadir kembali dalam hidupnya, membawa luka lama dan harapan baru untuk Rin._

_Dulu, saat pertama kali mendapatkan peran sebagai Nohara Rin. Aku menertawakan kebodohan Rin, yang tetap mencintai Kakashi walaupun dia tahu, hati lelaki itu bukanlah untuknya. Namun sekarang, saku merasa seperti terkena karma dari karakter yang kuperankan. Aku diam-diam jatuh cinta pada lawan mainku, pasangan aktingku di dunia film dan dunia nyata. Namun, seperti Rin, aku harus memendam perasaanku dalam-dalam, karena lelaki yang kucintai, justru jatuh cinta pada gadis lain. Hhh. Apakah ini karma dari film itu?_

_Mataku menatap lurus ke arah poster besar film terakhir kami, yang tergantung di lobi kantor rumah produksi. Besok adalah acara premiernya. Dan besok … __**semuanya akan berakhir. **__Aku lega, karena aku tidak lagi akan terus berbohong dan berakting di dunia nyata. Namun hatiku terasa sakit, saat menyadari kalau dia, yang selama lebih dari tiga tahun ini menjadi kekasihku, akan pergi dari sisiku. Dan bersatu dengan wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya._

_Aku tidak tahu, seperti apa kisah yang akan mereka atur sebagai scenario perpisahanku dengannya. Orang ketiga-penghianatan-perselingkuhan? Dan, adakah kisah yang lebih dramatis yang akan sangat digandrungi oleh para ibu-ibu rumah tangga dan para gadis drama queen? Aku yakin, dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, namaku akan menjadi headline utama, di berbagai macam berita di situs gossip._

_Berpura-pura mencintaimu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah kulakukan, karena seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku jadi lupa, bahwa selama ini … aku hanya berpura-pura._

_Oh ya. Namaku, __**Hyuuga Hinata. **__Selamat datang dalam kisahku._

_###_

"Mereka menjengkelkan ," Sabaku Gaara menggerutu ketika beberapa penggemarnya—yang siang itu datang ke lokasi syuting, berlari kecil menjauhi dia dan Hyuuga Hinata pasangannya dalam film _**Hurt**_. Mereka pergi setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan dan foto dari _actor_ dan _actress_ cantik yang sedang naik daun itu.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari _script_ naskah yang dia sedang dia baca, Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresi cemberut yang menghiasi wajah tampan _actor_ berambut merah bata, keturunan Amerika-Jepang itu. "Para gadis itu?"

"Hn," respon Gaara sebal. Diraihnya, botol air mineral yang ada di atas meja di depannya, lalu dia meminum, menandaskan seperempat isinya.

"Hihihi. Mereka fansmu _Mr_. Sabaku," kikik Hinata.

"Fans kita," ralat Gaara dengan desahan putus asa.

Mendengar nada suara Gaara yang sepertinya tidak suka, ekspresi ceria di wajah Hinata, perlahan berubah muram. Dia tahu belakangan ini Gaara begitu terganggu dengan _gossip_ tentang mereka. Orang-orang menganggap bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran. Sandiwara yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini mereka lakukan untuk mendongkrak karir dan popularitas mereka, berhasil. _Film _yang Gaara ataupun Hinata bintangi—selain _film Hurt—_ selalu sukses di pasaran. Mereka berdua menjadi_ actor_ dan _actress_ dengan penghasilan tertinggi, dan bahkan keduanya memiliki banyak fans _fanatic_.

Sama halnya beberapa pasangan selebriti terkenal yang mendapat sebutan khusus dari para penggemarnya, seperti _Brangelina—_untuk Brad Pitt dan Angelina Jolie, atau _Robsten—_julukan untuk pasangan fenomenal Robert Pattinson dan Kristen Stewart, Gaara dan Hinata juga memiliki julukan khusus dari para pecinta film mereka, _GaaHina._

Awalnya, baik Gaara ataupun Hinata sama sekali tidak peduli dengan _gossip_ yang beredar tentang mereka. Selama lebih dari dua tahun, keduanya berakting di depan_ public_, bersandiwara bahwa mereka adalah pasangan bahagia yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Hal itu membuat dua film trilogi _Hurt _ yang mereka bintangi, selalu mendapatkan penghasilan tertinggi setiap kali dirilis.

Namun perkenalan Gaara dengan Yamanaka Ino, sorang penyanyi cantik keturunan Jepang, membuat lelaki itu menjadi tidak nyaman dengan sandiwara dan gosip kedekatannya dengan Hinata.

Gaara mencoba jujur tentang perasaannya pada Hinata. Dia menegaskan pada gadis berambut _darkblue_ itu, bahwa hubungan mereka cuma sebatas bisnis dan tidak akan melibatkan perasaan. Gaara hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai sahabatnya, terlepas dari mereka berdua tinggal bersama dan dikenal sebagai pasangan kekasih oleh publik.

Dengan perasaan kebas dan senyum yang dipaksakan, Hinata hanya mengangguk, dan mengiyakan perkataan Gaara.

_Aku tahu kita hanya berpura-pura, namun aku sungguh tidak bisa berpura-pura merasa tidak sakit hati, saat mendengarmu berkata bahwa kau mencintainya._

"Mereka bodoh. Mereka melihat kita sebagai pasangan hanya karena sebuah film. Tidak bisa melihat yang mana yang nyata, dan yang mana sandiwara." Gaara menggerutu tak senang.

Hinata terdiam. Dia berpura-pura fokus membaca _script_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyuuga. Sabaku. Lima menit lagi. Bersiap-siaplah!" Suara seruan dari Gekko Hayate, sang asisten sutradara, membuat keduanya mendongak.

"Oke!" Sahut Gaara dan Hinata berbarengan, sembari bangkit dari kursi istirahat mereka yang ada di depan trailer milik Gaara.

"Ayo," ajak lelaki tampan berambut merah itu sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata, menuju ke arah para kru film yang sedang bersiap-siap.

###

"Sudah selesai?" Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang tiba-tiba memeluk leher Gaara dari belakang.

Setelah syuting selesai para kru mulai berhamburan untuk membereskan peralatan syuting, para aktor dan aktris pun mulai melepas kostum dan membersihkan _make up _dari wajah mereka.

Gaara yang kebetulan telah selesai melepas kostumnya, berdiri di luar truk trailer tempat Hinata berganti pakaian, dia ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama. Kebetulan agen mereka mengatur sebuah apartemen mewah, untuk mereka tempati berdua sebagai pasangan sementara.

"Ino?" Gaara tersenyum memegang tangan mulus Ino, dia lalu berbalik, memberikan pacar **asli**nya itu sebuah kecupan singkat yang mesra.

Yamanaka Ino, dia sangat cantik, memiliki tinggi sekitar 170 cm, kulit kecokelatan yang seksi, mata biru yang menawan, serta tubuh yang luar biasa sempurna. Gaun ungu pendek ketat yang dikenakannya saat ini membuat wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu terlihat sensasional.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disini. Aku pikir kau masih berada di London," kata Gaara sambil memandang wanita di depannya dengan tatapan mendamba.

Ino terkekeh. "Ini kejutan untukmu." Dia menjalankan jemarinya ke bibir bawah Gaara. "Syuting sudah selesai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang?"

Gaara mendesah mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Aku menunggu Hinata, aku pikir kami bisa pulang bersama."

Ino terdiam ketika Gaara menyebut nama Hinata. Raut wajahnya berubah suram, dan dia menurunkan tangannya dari bibir Gaara. Ia merasa cemburu. Ino tahu, Gaara dan Hinata tidak betul-betul berpacaran, mereka berpura-pura dekat hanya untuk karir. Setelah film _Hurt _seri terakhir dirilis tiga bulan lagi, Gaara berjanji akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata, dan _go public _dengan Ino.

Namun Ino ragu, kedekatan dan keintiman Gaara dan Hinata belakangan ini, membuat wanita berambut pirang panjang itu meragukan perasaannya.

"Sayang, percayalah padaku. Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi dan semua ini akan berakhir."

Ino mendesah, belum sempat dia menjawab pernyataan Gaara, terdengar suara pintu mobil trailer dibuka, lalu Hinata yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun terusan biru tanpa lengan yang panjangnya selutut, berdiri dipintu trailer, di belakangnya ada Haruno Sakura, si asisten merah jambu yang merupakan sepupu Hinata.

Sekilas mata lavender Hinata menatap kosong pada pasangan kekasih yang berdiri di depan pintu trailer itu. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian dia melemparkan senyuman manis pada keduanya. "Hai Gaara. Ino." Sebuah senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya.

"Hinata?"

Perempuan berambut _darkblue _itu mencoba bersikap santai saat menghampiri pasangan kekasih yang membuat hatinya hancur itu. Dia memeluk Ino kaku.

"Aku pikir kamu masih berada di Inggris," dia berkata sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Ino.

"_Show-_ku di Inggris sudah selesai. Aku datang kemari untuk memberikan kejutan bagi Gaara," jawab Ino sembari meraih tangan Gaara, lalu melemparkan senyuman penuh sayang ke arahnya.

Menahan perasaan cemburu yang mulai berkecamuk di hatinya. Hinata tersenyum pada Ino dan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian ada disini? Pergilah berkencan."

Gaara menatap Hinata, dahinya berkerut. Dia berencana untuk pulang dengan Hinata, tapi kehadiran Ino membuatnya bingung.

"Lalu kau?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Aku ..."

"Dia ada janji denganku. Kami akan merayakan selesainya syuting hari terakhir ini di _O'Malley," _Hinata mendesah lega mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Sepupu merah jambunya itu menyelamatkan dia.

"Owh," Gaara mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap Hinata. Menurut Gaara, teman hidup-seapartemennya, itu terlihat aneh. Walaupun bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis, namun aura yang dikeluarkan wanita itu tampak suram. "Kau ..."

"Ayo Gaara kita pergi berkencan," ajak Ino riang sembari meraih dan menggenggam tangan Gaara.

"Hn."

"Bersenang-senanglah," ucap Hinata dengan senyum riang yang dipaksakan.

Gaara berbalik mengikuti seretan Ino. Setelah agak jauh, dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang melihat Hinata dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan trailer menatap kepergian mereka.

_Ada yang salah dengannya. Apa Hinata sakit? _Pikir Gaara khawatir.

###

Haruno Sakura mendesah melihat punggung Gaara dan Ino yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah aktris berambut gelap yang masih berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong di sampingnya.

"Kita jadi ke _O'Malley _atau makan pizza di rumahku saja?" Tawar Sakura. Dia tahu perasaan Hinata terhadap Gaara, dan dia mengerti bahwa Hinata sekarang sedang butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kita ke _O'Malley _saja," jawab Hinata lemas. "Aku butuh minum."

"Haaah. Yang sabar ya Sepupu. Cinta itu memang menyakitkan."

"Aku mengerti."

_Seandainya aku bisa memilih kepada siapa aku akan jatuh cinta, aku tentu tidak akan memilihmu yang lebih mencintainya._

###

**Chapter 1 END**


End file.
